Foxy Love
by spirit-of-the-fox10
Summary: This was supposed to be a HinaXKyuu one-shot, but it turned into a dark story. Obsessive tendencies from the Kyuubi. Innocent Hinata. Protective Naruto. I might end up changing the rating
1. Chapter 1

(Foxy love)

Kyuubi takes over Naruto's body and seduces Hinata one shot?

This has not turned out as a one shot.

Chapter 1

The first time she saw Naruto, Hinata had felt sadness, and curiosity. Who was this boy who was looked down upon by all the big people? She had asked her carer, Hana, but all she said was that she must stay away from the boy. She asked another Hyuuga, Hatsu, about the boy that everyone didn't like. Don't do near him, was his answer. She hadn't the courage to ask her father or any of the Hyuuga elders about the boy. Hinata looked for the boy, every time she went out with Hana into the village. She didn't see the boy again.

She was always locked away, studying or training with her father or her cousin.

She couldn't have noticed the ninja that went ahead of her outings to make sure the demon brat wasn't in the vicinity.

She couldn't have known her Father had disapproved of her asking about him.

She couldn't have known that her father had ordered that none of his children, especially the heir, were to even look at the demon spawn.

But she did know that the boy looked alright, and that everyone seemed unfair to him.

She did know that she had been told to stay away from him.

And, she knew, that she wanted to be the boys friend.

She was alone too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second time she saw him, Hinata felt admiration for the boy. He had protected her from bullies. She had been told that she was weak, and she knew she couldn't fight all of them. They were Genin, she hadn't a chance to fight them, so she did as they asked, and knelt down and begged, cried, and pleaded with them. Her humiliation had over whelmed her and quickly turned to self pity. Her world turned blurry and she couldn't concentrate, her head hurt from the tears.

Her world was brought back by two words.

"Stop it."

It was him. He had come. She was at her lowest and had prayed for someone, anyone, to save her. She had prayed for her nurse, her father, her cousin, any other Hyuuga!

And yet the boy was the one who had come to her rescue.

He was here.

And he had told three genin to stop making her beg.

Her heart swelled up with shock, changing to happiness. Her tears dried when she looked up at the boy whom she wanted to befriend. Her admiration became stronger as she saw the boy take on the three fully trained genin for her. She ran away, her heart set on becoming as strong as that boy.

The boy who was shunned by the adults, yet had decency in him.

The boy who shouldered hatred, yet was happy.

The boy who, despite what everyone said, didn't let it get him down, never gave up, and carried on to live his dream.

The boy who became her inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**For percybbc, who wanted to read more :)**

Chapter 3

He waited.

He was surrounded by darkness.

Three walls, the gates that forever remained shut to him and the Darkness.

Always the darkness.

No visits either.

At least Kushina kun and Mito–bitch knew that he was there.

He could have used some company, even if it was just a taunting, or degradation. At least he would have something to think about while he was lying here.

In the cold, murky water.

And the darkness.

And the three walls.

And the damnable gates.

That was, until he heard her.

Strange that he, the feared, heartless and merciless King of the Biju, would actually feel.

Especially feeling the feeling of sadness.

Even more so feeling the feeling of sadness towards the cry of a female child.

It was the first sound the Kyuubi had heard.

'What has upset my jailer so much about the girl that He believes He needs to appeal to my nature? Consciously or subconsciously, she must be close to Him for Him to summon my attentions with his feelings alone.'

This thought, though long, flashed through his mind in a millisecond.

Her voice echoed around his head.


End file.
